Miraculous Fluff
by The.moons.son03.18.17
Summary: Hi, just your regular fanfiction writer, tiny ongoing series, all fluff. HAHAHA first fanfic i'm horrid i think
1. Model, muchies, MARINETTE

**_Hi the names Michael, I'll be writing this series of Miraculous Fluff, it will be on going, forever, I know I know I've read stories that been abandon, I promise I will not (sounds cliche). LETS START..._** ** _Cookies?_** **Italic- Thoughts**

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Marinette was curled up in her bed, she stared at her pink wooden walls. _Very nice_ she thinks.

Then she heard a loud crash (Thank you for suggestion /xXPokeFictionXx), she jumped up in her ladybug fighting stance "W-WHOS there, Show yourself NOW", she hears a tiny groan and meow. she groans "Chat if this your idea of coming and visiting me... GET OUT!" she screams. Out of the corner of her idea she saw a tiny green flash, a blond person walked out, "A-Adrien, w-w-what are you doing, -h-h-here" she squeaks out. Adrien groans a little,

Adrien groans a little, _THINK OF AN EXCUSE ADRIEN, YOU JUST SAW HER DETRANSFORM,_ _internal scream._ " o-oh me, I-i was doing-photo-shoot- on-your-roof" he laughs nervously. she blinks she linked she squealed, " O-on my roof" she blushes, " Are you okay did trip you or off fall- I meant fall trip or you off- I MEANT, NEVermind. _Breath in- Breath out._ " I'm fine Marinette, the strict diets and workouts my dad gives me make me strong" he laughs and then chuckles. "Hehe, umm would you like to come to the bakery." _yes YES, Croissants, cookies, FOOD GOOD FOOD_ he drools, "Yes please Marinette". she chuckles dreamily _he's so cute, dares I say hot._

They walked down " Hey mama, papa" Sabine and Tom looked up, thinking the same thing _Why is Marinette so happy on a Sunday she's usually still asleep_ They see Adrien and smirks, " hello Marinette, hello Adrien, what are you doing here? not that we don't want you here" they chuckle. Adrien blushes, he scratches his head sheepishly " I was visiting your daughter, she offered to get me some pastries" he winks at Marinette, Marinette blushes "yes papa, mama. I was wondering if he could take some pastries home?" Sabine smiles " of course dear a friend of your is a family of ours" she shooes tom off to get some croissants and quiche.

"Thanks, Mari, I really need some food, all the food that my dad gives me is greek yogurt, tofu, tofu meat and ew-wy things." She giggles _he gave me a nickname,_ " come time any here Adrien, NO- I meant you can come here anytime" She smiles. Tom and Sabine walked back with four bags of goodies " Adrien, here please take all of this." Adrien flushes " No-no Miss. Dupain Cheng, that's too much, too much" he protests. " I insist Adrien," she says. Adrien nods slowly, hesitating, he grabs the bags " thank you, thank you so much" He runs over to the counter and starts to gobbled it up " ITCH SHHHHOOOOOO GAWD" ( Translation: It's so good) Sabine, tom and Marinette laugh at the model trying to cram all the food into his mouth

 ** _Well, the first chapter is done, I take grammar and writing tips, give me some ideas people THANK YOU! -Writer out_**


	2. Minou? 1

**_HAPPY MOTHER DAYS YESTERDAY, I wanted to do one for Adrien's mom, but Nah, i had to keep my lovely mom accompanied so here yah go, enjoy hopefully XD Have some_** ** _cake_**

* * *

Marinette:

When Marinette finally heard her alarm ring, she was already a hour late for school, and her alarm has been going off for 30 minutes. "I really need to come back earlier from patrol" complained Marinette to Tikki. Tikki giggle _She wont be saying that when she finds out who chat noire is._

She rushed down from her room getting ready for school and grabbing a croissant from the tray on the display . Marinette yawns as she says "Bye-Mama-Bye-Papa", she ran right display into the door, "OW-ow-ow" she says as she walks out the door.

* * *

Adrien:

After the hour photo, i took a shower. _Nino should be waiting for me by the school doors_. As thought, Nino had been waiting for me by the classroom and we walked in together. We sat down, Marinette stumbled in, late as usual _not that im never late_ , he chuckles. Nino and Alya looked at him weirdly. Nino started to talk to Alya, as he confessed that he liked her on the weekend, while making a mix tape. It had been totally obvious for everyone but Alya and Nino, _oblivious lovebirds he chuckles internally._ Then a high-pitched squeal in my ear _oh gawd, please don't be Chloe, a fangirl is better_ , but no, it was just Chloe. _Today was going to be a long day ,_ as I tried and failed to pry Chloe from my arm.

Marinette P.O.V:

I was walking home from school, tired she said " i need a cat to carry me home" i smiles slyly. "You called?" replied a sly voice behind me. "Chat?" I asked, "Are you here to carry me" "Yes purr-incess" Chat purred. I rolled my eyes, but stifled a grin, sometimes it was nice to be wanted. "Can you get me back home?" I ask Chat. "You're already asked me!" Chat grins wildly. I groan, "Shut up, kitty!" In answer Chat just hooks an arm around my waist. "Hold on tight Princess. It might get a little bumpy" Chat yells as he starts to extended towards my house. "No puns Chat!" I almost scream. I just squeeze my eyes closed. We are standing on the top of my house, and Chat is staring at me like Adrien looking at croissants she chuckles _awww he'scute, NO-no what no you like Adrien, BAD Marinette_ her eyes widen the close .

Adrien:

Marinette stands there looking flustered, I realised that I had been staring at her. Her face, it reminded me of Ladybug, with the wide-eyed look with her beautiful sky blue eyes, it was like Ladybug. "Marinette?" I ask. "Oui Chaton?" Mari asks. My stomach had butterflies (heh, BYE BYE BUTTERFLIES XD) inside. "Can I kiss you?"

 ** _Felt a little evil Hahahaha_** ** _, sorry mah dudes, Welp -writer out_**


	3. Author notes (NOT QUITTING)

**I'm so sorry my readers, no I'm not quitting, it's just that you know that stupid "Save" button, I forgot to press it, seriously it's my fault but can't it auto-save, I'm sorry the chapter will be up soon, it was a tiny fluff, Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 __ _ **-Michael Aether  
**_


	4. Minou? 2

_**Hello, I'm back, one of the reviews ask me to finish this story so just a quick finish chapter, I'm still trying to recover my last chapter, I'm going to use google docs since its autosave unlike this. Heres the chapter**_

"WH-AAT" she screeched, her heart raced at the thought when they were batting Kim and she kissed him, _but he doesn't know my identity._

"A kiss princess, on the lips" he blushes

"All right, just one kiss, got it?" she replies nervously, but with authority; _she couldn't let him know she was dying for a kiss. He'd embarrass her for the rest of their career._

Shock and happiness flashed across his face. _I'd never thought Mari, would say yes, wait what if she doesn't want to._

"Wait, are you sure?!" he asked worriedly. "I don't want to pressure you into anything." Marinette nodded, she wanted that kiss.

"You're not pressuring me into anything that I don't want to do, I promise," she said, heart racing. He lifted his arm slowly, placing them around her waist. Tenderly, she put her arms around her neck. She stood on her tippy toes. He leaned toward her. in the sun, his emerald eyes glimmered. He probably can't believe this is happening either, Marinette/Chat Noir thought. Chat's fingertips slid out on her waist, sending shivers throughout her body. Marinette felt his neck, fingers hooking around the silky, yet rough fabric of his cat suit.

Chat Noir's muscular chest rose and fell quickly. Marinette wondered _is he was going to hyperventilate and pass out._ "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What? me, yeah, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

Marinette snorted. "You were breathing weird. Admit it. You're nervous," she grinned.

"I'm not nervous! " he defended himself.

"We both know that statement is a lie," she replied. Now she understood why Chat messed with her so much. It was pretty fun to see him up in arms and flustered.

Marinette laughed and her instincts took over. She closed the little space between them and kissed him, warmth and electric rushed through her body. Chat made a small "mmph" of surprise. But he got over the surprise quickly, pressing his lips against hers and deepening the kiss. Originally, she thought it'd just be a short, simple peck, but now she didn't want to let go.

They moved away at nearly the same time. He rested his forehead against her, eyes still closed and a small, blissful smile on his face. Marinette's heart melted and she kissed the tip of his nose. He said " thank you"

There was the Chat she knew and loved.

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter, its almost summer and finals are coming:3 leave a review please and thank you!_**


	5. Author notes 2 (IM STILL NOT QUITTING XP

_**Yo my dudes, its michael back. this series is continue, but ya know highschool finals and its my first year so... pls be patient update may be weekly and all. yah maybe on sunday i dunno...**_


	6. Chat Cafe

_**Random idea, i made a list of chat pun Starbuck drinks XD. LOL**_

"Hi welcome to "Chats corner" what can get you," Marinette said, adjusting her ears. "Oh hey, Marinette" the customer said. She looks up to her name" Oh-h-h Hi Adrien, can I get you something" He asked, " first you know, maybe you could show me the menu?". She nods nervously" O-o-of Course, we have Frap-purr-ccinos, Tea, Mo-chat coffee, Maci-chat-o, Chat-puccino, Es-purr-esso, and smoothies" he nods "wow I li- she cuts him off " O-oh and Hot chat-colate, s-sssory" he nods " I'll take a blupurry frap-purr-ccinos" " why" she asks. "It's blue just like you beautiful eyes, Marinette" he says slyly, she giggles " thanks" she walks away to prepare the drink. Adrien sits down on the cat bean bag chair, wow i wish I noticed that she's so cute, no wonder Nathaniel was hitting on her, I'm going to kill him, she's MINE "adrien, aDRIEN, ADRIEN" Marinette yells at her daydreaming friend," yes Marinette, sorry my mind went blank". "It's okay, here take the "fra-purr-cino", free of charge on my tab" smooth Marinette, real smmmmouth, I bet Adrien's abs are smooth, she starts to drool. " Marinette, your drooling." he says nonchalantly, she wipes it off blushing she's so cute when she blushes he thought, "I was drooling at the thought of a croissant later" she covers it up with an excuse. " mind me asking, but would you like to go and grab a bite with" her eyes widen and nods furiously as he stands up, she grabs his waist and hug his chest, being a shorty. "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckles. She hung her apron and locked the door, they walk off towards the cafes.

 ** _I write the outro after the intro so i just came from writing the intro so... hi and bye?_**


	7. I DON'T POUT 1

**_This is my new series_**

*DRIII-NNNG* The bell finally rang, indicating the end of the school day.

Marinette ran out of her classroom, excited to go home, well actually for her date. She couldn't believe it. A date. A date with _Adrien._ _No, Marinette_ , she told herself, _Adrien has a date with Ladybug. Not with you_.

 _But, I am Ladybug_. She giggled, smiling dreamily when she thought about Adrien's handsome face. True, he doesn't know her identity, but they could enjoy it anyway.

While running crazily, like the clumsy person she is, she bumped into Alya, who was texting on her phone. And from the smile on her face, she could tell it was with Nino.

"Hey, there! Watch out, clumsy bug!" Alya joked, smiling at her.

"Hehehe, sorry. I was just in a rush to go-" She suddenly remembered that she couldn't tell her best friend about her romantic plans.

"Home! Yes, home!" She chuckled nervously, which caused Alya to raise an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Really, you are a terrible liar."

"What?! It's the truth!" It _**was,**_ technically. She does have to go home, to prepare herself.

"Yeah right. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear."

"Hmm…" Alya narrowed her eyes at her, then turned her eyes to her phone again when she felt it vibrate in her hands. "Fine, go home."

Marinette sighed in relief and ran home.

She got to her room, after saying hi to her parents, asked Tikki to transform her, and she leaped out of her window, towards the Eiffel Tower, where her date with Adrien is supposed to be.

She found Chat there, waiting for her.

"Hello, my lady." He got up, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and kissed her hand mockingly.

She sighed, and said, "Chat, I have a date".

Cat took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"Is something wrong, wrong with me?" He looked at her, worried.

She smiled at his concern, shaking her head. "No, I just want to be with my friend. ."

Cat sighs and raised an eyebrow. "I'll go, my lady?"

She looks down. "Sorry, Cat."

He smiles weakly and kissed her on the cheek. "Good bye, my lady."

 _ **REVIEWWWSSS!**_


	8. I DON'T POUT 2

**_Second chapter_**

Adrien was waiting for Ladybug to arrive at their usual date site, the top of the Eiffel tower. He sighed. _She was late, again._

He couldn't continue on this train of thought because he felt her arrive. He kept his back turned to her, still admiring the beautiful view this place offers them.

"Well, Ladybug, late, as usual." He chuckled when he heard her pant.

"Wait what- what do you mean usual?." She questions

"Wha-" He turned around and his jaw fell to the ground.

His love, Ladybug, was there in front of him, wearing adorable black cat ears. She looked absolutely adorable.

When she saw his shocked expression, she smirked, and inched closer to him.

"Well, did the cat get your tongue?"

"Well- Well, yes, partially." He quickly recovered, also smirking. He took a step forward towards her.

"Well, do you like it?" She smiled, and tilts her head.

He smiled even wider and hugged her by the waist. "I absolutely love it. You look stunning, my Ladybug." He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed, still smiling, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad."

"Shall we eat?"

"Of course! "

 ** _They ate_**

"Ladybug." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"What"

"Nothing"

She huffed. "Fine."

"Are you pouting?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

She pouted even more. "No, I am not."

He chuckled and raised her chin towards her. "Well, no need to say it, ladybug. I know you wanted my attention. Because I do too. And you look cute when you pout."

He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

She kisses Adrien back, but hits him

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT POUT!"

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	9. I DON'T POUT 3

_**Well this is the end, First of all, they don't know each other as like ladybug doesn't know that Adrien is chat and vice-versa,**_

 _ **I can continue but... you guys have to decide, leave a review. thanks**_

They were both happy. Ladybug and Adrien, two young teenagers who had been burdened with the duty and honor of protecting Paris while obtaining powers that made them nearly indestructible, have never felt more vulnerable or scared than they did now. The two of them finally broke down and held each other as they crumbled to the park floor.

Adrien is missing a photoshoot and his father was angry while Marinette's phone was buzzing with text messages from Alya, who were wondering where she was. But they didn't care.

When they had collected themselves enough to lift their heads and look at each other's bloodshot eyes, they knew that it was time. They had to talk to each other. They had to make this work.

The unlucky duo turned around to where they leaned against each other's backs and sat down, reminding each other that they weren't going anywhere.

"Ladybug." Adrien began with dry lips. "Talk to me. Why did you run? Your ladybug you never run" He laughed a little.

Ladybug didn't laugh with him. Instead, she hung her head and gulped back more tears.

"It's because I'm stupid." She mumbled. Adrien craned his head back so that he could hear her soft voice. "It's…" She tried again, hoping that everything was going to be okay after this. There was no point in hiding anymore so they might as well get everything clear. "I've liked you ever since we met when I am a civilian I thought that after spending time with you as ladybug, that I had gotten to know you and that you were finally noticing me." She shook her head and tried to not remove her fingers away from his. "But now…I know that I'm just an idiot."

Adrien, fighting, even more, tears, curled his fingers tightly against ladybug's cold, shaking ones.

"I'm the idiot here." Adrien began, his throat thick with unshed feelings, feelings that he couldn't express as a model much less as a son. "I've only been focusing on trying to find my dream when you were right in front of me." He turned around until his cheek touched the back of Ladybug lowered head. "And if you call yourself 'ordinary' or 'silly' again, need I remind you that a mangy alley cat is hoping that his princess isn't too disgusted with him to run away?"

Ladybug slowly turned around and stared at Adrien. At this point, their eyes were rimmed with redness and tear stains have marred their faces. They had come this far. They can't stop now.

"Your Chat." Ladybug began with a whisper as she dropped her forehead onto Adrien's shoulder. She felt him lean his forehead on top of her head and, despite the mess running rampant inside them both, this felt…right. "D-Do you notice me because I'm Ladybug?"

Adrien was silent for a moment. "Tell me who you are?" Then he placed a feather light kiss where he had laid his head on hers.

"You w-wouldn't notice me," she said shyly.

"Do you notice me because I'm a model?" He whispered.

They both meet each other's eyes again. The tears had stopped but they were still a mess.

"Y-yes and no, Tikki, spots off" a red glimmer faded away

"M-ma-rinette?"

"H-hi Chat"

"It doesn't matter"

Because it wasn't just about them being Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was because they were Marinette and Adrien.

 _ **BAi- Michael out**_


	10. Updates

Hello its Michael here, well school just started, and I've figured out my schedule and homework, I finally can continue my fanfic, "Miraculous Fluff" will be an ongoing series. Thank you for the reviews and such, I had a review with an amazing fanfic idea and I think ill use it. BAI

Ps. I will post sooooon


	11. Fading Away 1

**Hey and welcome back, it has been some time since my update, and it been one hectic year. My name is Michael and you're watching the Disney channel _*sound effects*_**

 **This fanfic was inspired by yours truly drum roll please *DUUUUU-DUUUUUU* a guest named " Can't help it"** _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

"ADRIEN! BE QUIET, YOUR THE REASON WHY I HAVE THIS GODDAM HEADACHE!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FREAKING CARE, MARINETTE?!"

Marinette POV

That just set me off, I went straight towards our room and came out of the room holding the metal trophy I won for the 2019 Paris Fashion Week. Honestly, I wanted to smash his lovely face for wrecking the wedding cake I was making last night, I tried to sleep it off, but him being immature DID NOT HELP. I went straight towards the painting that Adrien paid for our wedding, the two of us in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"L-let's calm down n-now..Marinette, that's a beautiful p-painting..." He stutters, Well Adrien it's a shame that the painting so pretty. _Too late now._

I swing it straight at Adrien's crotch. "I!" I see Adrien wince out of the -"HATE"- corner of my eye and I hit it repeatedly, -"YOU"- till the painting was not salvageable -" ADRIEN AGRESTE "-.

"OH MON DIEU! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF! Why the HELL did we marry again!" Adrien shouts at me, his eyes full of hatred and his voice full of rage.

"I-i HATE YOU, A-ADRIEN!" I shout at him, tears dripping off the side of cheeks.

Adrien watches me as I start crying.

 _Come Marinette, you never cried, after every battle with_ an akumatized _person... after every wound battling them and Hawkmoth.. after getting rejected by Adrien, No tears_.. _Why now?_

"M-marinette, I-i'm sorry, I got frustrated?"

I looked straight into his eyes, and I slapped him.

* * *

After my fight with Adrien, I moved out of our condo and back into my parent's bakery.

It's been nice being back, waking up to the fresh smell of bread and the jingle from the bell when customers walk in.

"When will you be going to schedule a judge for y-you..umm... your thing, Marinette?" My mom asked me while whisking egg whites.

"Me and Adrien divorcing?"

My mom & dad winced when they heard me say "Divorcing". They didn't like the idea of divorce, but they accepted our decision of separating.

"We are both meeting the judge tomorrow..."

"Who's paying for everything?"

"Adrien is, he insisted to pay for it."

"Marinette, that's sweet of him!" I look at my mom and I just heave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, yes it is mom, but I'm starting out fresh!" I smile showing her that I have no regrets.

My mom & dad pull me into a hug and gives me an understanding smile.

* * *

"Goodbye, Adrien."

Adrien & I are now officially divorced.

He turns to look at me.

"Goodbye, Marinette."

I turn around and we part our separate ways.

Pray that I'll never see you again... Good-bye, Adrien

* * *

 **OOOOOOooooo it felt nice writing this, THANK YOU FOR READING. Writer Out!**


	12. Fading Away 2

**BOO, HI I'm back, sorry I'm in summer school to get ahead. It's pretty great so far, like I would recommend going to summer school for social studies, maybe English if your grades are good enough. I'm taking science, I wanted to take math, but our math teacher for next year is amazing so I didn't want to miss out.**

 **Hey if anyone is taking IB or has taken IB, can someone give me some advice for all the subjects, but specifically Physics. I'd love advice**

 **This fanfic was inspired by yours truly drum roll please *DUUUUU-DUUUUUU* a guest named " Can't help it"** _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 _2 years later_

...Marinette groaned, hitting her alarm off.

A loud yawn escaped her mouth, she looked at her bedroom blankly. She woke up and made her way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Then left to meet up with Alya for breakfast, since she's back from her interview in Canada.

 _At the Cafe_

She wasn't paying attention to her best friend, who was rambling about something, Marinette was convinced that Alya seemed a little fishy and was hiding something.

'Yoohoo, Marinette are you even listening to me?' Alya asked she shook her by the shoulders, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

'Alya' she asked suspiciously 'Is everything okay?'

Marinette looked at her best friend, who was hesitating to tell her something that she knew.

Alya didn't answer at first, her eyes still glued on Marinette. But atlas she broke up into a wide grin. " Do you still have a date tonight"

'What are you talking about?' Marinette asked, raising a brow.

"Mari… an old friend of Paris is back" Alya started, a pleasing smile still playing on her lips

'Who?' Marinette asked, as her heart pounded faster.

"…He's back. Hawkmoth is back!"

Of course, Alya was excited about the old mothball being back after she found out that Marinette was Ladybug, of course, no one else knew even Nino.

"B-but Alya, Chat noire hasn't been seen since you HE left!" Marinette hinting.

" Yah, but listen to this girl, when I was in Canada, I left for a trip to Washington... there was news more like gossip about a black-suited hero with a golden bell that was stopping kidnappers & burglaries.'

No, she planned to never again talk about Chat noire, after HE left, Chat was her only friend. But then he left too and she shut herself in her room until Alya came back.

* * *

 **HEH Cliffy. Sorry so short, I have school tommorow. Writer Out!**


End file.
